The Secret Lives of Hogwarts' Teenagers
by ophelia.snow
Summary: Students are sneaking in fire-whiskey as flu medicine, Lisa Turpin is regularly mixing in love-potions into her crush's drink, Blaise Zabini is secretly looking for ways to join the My Little Unicorn club. No one is innocent at Hogwarts, especially not these spoiled brats, and everyone is up to something. Come in to find out exactly what!
1. Lisa's Love

Written for: **The Weekly Minor Character Challange.**

Character: **Lisa Turpin**

* * *

The ancient house of brains and wit saw the coming and going of thousands of students from the day it was established. But there was one particular student, amongst many others, who, perhaps, did not deserve to be so overlooked.

Neither by her teachers, nor her love interest of six years.

Lisa Turpin was never what you would call the 'perfect girl'. She didn't have glossy hair, long legs, or an acne-free face, but rather thick glasses, self-cleaning braces and many, many freckles. Everywhere. But what she did possess, unbeknownst to many, was an intensely shrewd brain. When Horace Slughorn brewed one of the most complex and dangerous potions of all times and decided to leave it out in the open, she instantly knew how easy it would be to sneak in during dinner time when everyone was at the Great Hall, enjoying their treacle tarts, and nick several bottles of the slowly simmering solution.

 _Amortentia._

And so she did, hiding the bottles inside of her bunny socks somewhere deep within her wooden trunk and decided not to take them out until an opportunity presented itself.

However, the expected opportunity emerged much earlier than she could ever wish for, to Lisa's great dismay, when the most handsome boy of their year in her opinion approached her one random afternoon in December.

"Hi!" Anthony Goldstein exclaimed with a warm tone, to the only person in the common room so there was no mistaking who was being addressed. His voice caressed Lisa's ears. She couldn't believe the moment was actually happening, as it felt too good to be true. "You're Lisa, right?"

"Y – yes. That's right." she murmured shakily, hoping he was oblivious to her over-excitement.

And to Lisa's relief, he seemed to be. "I was wondering if you could help me with this History of Magic homework Professor Binns assigned last week? I missed the lecture as I was, um, ill at the time, so I have no clue regarding the Soap Blizzard of 1378 excluding what I remember from our first year, which is not much."

Lisa had to try really hard to hold her tongue, as she knew all too well he was nowhere near the hospital wing last week Monday, but too hangover from the fire-whiskey that he had sneaked in with Terry and Michael as flu medication. Nevertheless, she smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd love to! I mean… I'd be honoured to help out a student in need. Plus I haven't done it myself yet, either, so this could help me get it out of the way as well."

"Wicked!" Anthony gave her a heart-melting smirk, and Lisa literally felt her legs turn to jelly. "Right, so, how about this evening, after dinner? Meet me in the library?"

"Sure, no problem." she said in what she intended to be a nonchalant tone, and yet her insides were performing the victory dances of the ancient hill-people.

"Great. See you there!" And with that, he gave her a small wink and went out through the door of the common room.

Even though she had not moved one inch, Lisa found herself panting with a racing heart, glued to the armchair she was sitting in. Had that really happened? Had she fallen asleep in the chair and crossed the line between reality and sweet dreams, or was reality finally better than her dreams for once? All she knew was that, she was intoxicated with the idea of gazing into his bright green eyes and stroking his beach blond hair with her fingers in about 6 hours' time.

Lisa got up hastily and made her way to the wooden trunk in her dorm-room, in an attempt to find her most favourite bunny socks.


	2. MLU Club

Written for: **The Weekly Minor Character Challange**

Character: **Blaise Zabini**

* * *

"Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. _Pansy_. _Pansy. Pansy._ _Pansy_. PANSY!"

"WHAT?!" she cried after a minute and a half of audible torture. Pansy Parkinson could not stand unnecessary noise, especially if she was trying to concentrate on an important task.

"What is it that you are doing, exactly?" Blaise Zabini asked.

Pansy rolled her eyes. She really did not need this right now. "Are you blind or daft Blaise? Obviously, I'm painting my nails." She shook her left hand rapidly so that the polish would dry quicker.

Blaise glared at her with hidden resentment. "I'm neither, Pansy. What I meant was, why are you doing it the Muggle way?"

She sat aside the tiny bottle of orange liquid and closed the lid. "Well, Blaise, I'm glad you asked that question. The thing is," He almost regretted asking that question, as Pansy was obviously about to launch into full teen-girl mode, something that happened rarely but still did, and forget to breathe until the end of her rant. "I suck at self-grooming spells especially hair and nails although I'm pretty superb at facial hair and make-up but ANYWAYS I stopped using nail spells ever since I tried to do a French manicure on myself and accidentally set a girls shoes on fire but ANYWAYS that's really not the important thing right now I usually have my instant dry self-painting polish set from Madam Mercury's but STUPID FILCH has been confiscating things here and there and I mean how DARE he take something away from a SLYTHERIN I thought this whole thing was supposed to be directed at MUDBLOODS only but he took my set away because apparently it was 'too suspicious to not contain dungbombs' so the other day I cornered this second year Hufflepuff mudblood in the library with Millicent for fun and she started shaking like crazy I ALMOST felt sorry like she turned her pockets around instantly I mean did she seriously think 4 Knuts and a few Sickles would save her it didn't obviously we all know Paps sends me like a hundred Galleons every week ANYWAYS what DID save her was not the My Little Unicorn club voucher or anything it was this little bottle of glossy orange substance I thought at first it was something like Amortentia you know how sneaky these little sluts can be and I heard it's going around the school these days but no when I asked her she said it was NAIL POLISH from home can you believe that Blaise JUST WHEN I NEEDED IT so I took it from her and here I am I know it's degrading to a pureblood like myself to have to use this stuff but desperate times call desperate measure I guess!"

"Pansy?"

"Yeah?" she panted.

"I never heard you use that many words before. Ever. Never knew you had it in you." Blaise said, awe-stricken.

Pansy snorted sardonically and went back to caring about her nails.

Just as Blaise was about to change the subject to something more interesting than girl problems, one thing in her whole rant stood out to him.

"Pansy?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, what do you want from me Blaise?!" she snapped, seriously annoyed.

"What have you done with the voucher?"

"What? The Unicorn club?"

Blaise nodded anxiously. _Don't let her know how much you care_ , he thought inwardly. _Play it cool_.

"I threw it away in the library when I cornered her there. Why did you ask?"

"No reason." Blaise said nonchalantly. "Just… wondering."

She rolled her eyes once again and stood up to gather her stuff. "You've been acting so weird these few days, Zabini. I don't know what's up with you, but I have more important things to tend to right now."

And with that, she left.

It was no surprise that Blaise Zabini was up in the library that very same evening, pretending to search for a few useful books for his History of Magic assignment but in reality, looking for a little paper slip titled **MLU CLUB - APPLY HERE**.


End file.
